


NEKOATSSSSUME

by Kallisti



Category: Hyperbole and a Half, Stand Still Stay Silent, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Bad Art, Embroidery, Pom-pom Sock, Tunnel (U Piece), cat butts, with the pom-poms changed from white to orange in honour of NekoSatsuma which this is a remix of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallisti/pseuds/Kallisti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the springtime remix of the original winter fanart because there's been an equinox since that one was published so i'm afraid it's out of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEKOATSSSSUME

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NEKOSSSSATSUME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189832) by [hazuki_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazuki_15/pseuds/hazuki_15). 



[](http://i.imgur.com/6Gj7NpF.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants the priceless original it's yours for the asking. on green felt sheet approx. 0.134 x 0.179 smoots.


End file.
